A Change Of Heart
by CullenCrazyWolf
Summary: The Cullen’s, Jacob and Bella are currently on holiday in Hawaii. Everyone has got the wrong end of the stick! Who is really cheating with who?
1. Chapter 1: HeartBroken

**My fanfic is set just after eclipse. The Cullen's, Jacob and Bella are currently on holiday in Hawaii. This is my first fan fic so please be nice. I will update as soon as possible. Please review, thanks.**

**Bella's POV:**

As I stood on the balcony of Jacob's hotel room, I looked out onto the beautiful beach ahead of me. I watched the clear, blue waves delicately crash against the golden sand. I could hear the laughter of a group of surfers by the beach bar, and a dolphin in the distance. The warm breeze whipped my long, dark hair against my bare shoulders. The sun shone through the palm trees, beating down on my pale white skin. It felt nice, I wasn't used to this weather anymore now that I lived in Forks.

"What are you smiling about?" Jacob asked me.

"Am just soo happy to be here," I replied. He grinned at me blinding me with his perfect, dazzling teeth.

"So, what are you up to tonight then?" he asked.

"I think Edward and I are taking a moonlit walk on the beach after dinner. How about you?"

"Sounds very romantic, I'm gunner watch the sunset and cuddle up to my beautiful, imaginary girlfriend."

"Ohh.. Jake I'm sure Edward won't mind if we cancel our plans and do something with you instead, if you don't want to be on your own."

"No I was joking, ill be fine. I've got plenty to do. I can hit the beaches, go surfing, get a massage, hook up with some Hawaiian dancers, ill be fine. How can I be miserable Bells, I'm in Hawaii baby," Jake sang as he done a funny little dance.

I chuckled, "Okay then am gunna go, am having a bite to eat with Edward, do you wanna come?"

"No thanks. I'm heading off now anyway to have a table tennis torment with the doctor Carlisle. He's been boasting about how good he is all day. He's obviously never played against me," he bragged with a smug smile across his face. I chuckled again.

"Good luck then, have fun." I said as I dashed out the door.

I had been waiting by the pool area were Edward said he'd meet me, for nearly three hours now. Where was he? Rosalie's hotel room wasn't far from here so I strolled over to see if she had seen Edward. I knocked on the patio but there was no answer. I peered through a gap in the curtains to see if she was in. She was. She was obviously too distracted to hear my knock, as she was up against the wall kissing someone. I decided to give them there privacy. So I headed to the lobby to see if Edward was there. Suddenly horrific screams filled the whole pool area.

"Help" Somebody cried. "I think he's dead." Many people flooded around the body that was laying beside the towel return booth. I ran over to where the crowd of people were, to get a closer look. "He's my finance, please somebody help him," she sobbed.

"I'm a doctor," a familiar voice called. I noticed it was Carlisle. He ran over and kneeled next to the body. He put his fingers on the man's wrist to check for a pulse. That's when I saw the bite marks. I ran my fingers along my scar, on my own wrist. Flashbacks of when James had bit me came flooding back. Had this man been killed by a vampire? I shuddered. Carlisle looked up with pity in his eyes.

The woman wept. "No. No"

"I'm sorry, but he's dead." Carlisle announced. She fell to the ground sobbing. She grabbed her fiancés dead body, hugging him. Then Rocking him body back and forth. Carlisle stood up and walked over to me.

"Was he killed by a vampire?" I murmured to him.

"I think so." he replied. "This isn't the first incident since we have been here. There may be some new borns on the loose close by."

"What should we do?" I asked anxiously.

"You can just enjoy your holiday. Me and Esme will keep a look out. Where's Edward?"

"I'm not sure, I was hoping you'd seen him."

"No I haven't seem him, in fact I haven't seen anyone since breakfast this morning. I thought they'd turn up to watch me and Jacob play table tennis like they'd promised, but only Esme showed up."

"Strange. So how did the match go?"

"Jacob won. But it was a close one. Dinners on me tonight since I lost the bet," he sighed.

"Ahh well, I better get going anyway, I need to find Edward."

"Ok ill let him know your looking for him, if I see him. Bye."

"Thanks," I replied.

I wandered into the lobby, to find Edward.

"Bella," Someone called. Hoping it was Edward I spun around, to unfortunately find Emmett.

"Hey," I called back. "Have you seen Edward?" I asked him.

"No sorry." he replied.

"Oh ok," I mumbled with a sighed. Wait, how could Emmet of been with Rosalie just then in her hotel room when he's right here.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked curiously.

"Oh.. err" he stumbled. "I was watching Carlisle and Jacob play table tennis. You should have come. Where were you?" Why was he panicking so much when I asked him were he had been. He should be panicking of the fact that his girlfriend was currently getting down and dirty with another man.

"Well I've been waiting around for Edward. I was supposed to have lunch with him, but he didn't turn up." I said.

"I was looking for Japer and Alice before, but I couldn't find them, maybe he's with them, hunting." Emmet suggested. "Speaking of hunting I'm really thirsty" That's when I noticed his eyes were dark red.

" Well anyway, I'm off to hunt now myself," He patted me on the back and began to walk away.

"Wait," I yelled to him. He turned around.

"So you've been with watching the tournament this whole time?"

He hesitated. "Ye I have, why?"

"So you haven't been in your hotel room with Rosalie?"

He looked confused. "Err no, why?"

"Ohh nothing." I shook my head. "Doesn't matter."

"Okay then, I'll catch up with you later, at dinner," He walked on.

It obviously wasn't Emmet who Rosalie was with before so who was she having a affair with? And were had Edward gone? My mind began to wander. No. No. Don't even think it Bella. Edward wouldn't do that. I tried to get the thought out of my head. I never got a look at the man's face who was making out with Rosalie, I had just assumed it was Emmet. Maybe Edward had just forgot we had planned to have lunch. But all I could picture now was Edward throwing Rosalie against the bed, and them tearing each others clothes off. No. No. Bella stop it. He wouldn't do that. Am the one he loves. He loves me. He's not cheating. He wouldn't. I knew I was just being paranoid but I needed Edward to reassure me. So I rang him.

"Edward?"

"Bella, hi"

"Where are you?"

"erm I'm err…" he stuttered. I heard a female voice in the background. "Who is it?" she said. "Bella" he murmured. My heart stopped. I could feel my knees buckling.

"Who are you with?" I managed to ask as my eyes started to fill up.

"Oh that's err no one. Ill catch up with you later I've got to go." he panicked.

I could feel myself burning up. I bit down on by lip to stop myself screaming. The fury ran through me like fire. I slammed down the phone. How could he do that to me. With Rosalie of all people. I was now leaned against the wall. I needed to sit down so I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. I ran my fingers through my hair and began sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2: Chelsea

Rosalie's POV:

I felt so guilty for what I was doing, but I couldn't help it I was in love with him now. Emmet didn't love me anymore anyway. He will never go back to the way he used to be so cheerful and always smiling and joking.

We used to be soo happy, but these days he is always snapping at me and constantly being nasty. And the days when he wasn't that way he was too overly nice like he was trying to hide something. So I turned to a friend for comfort and found so much more. My new secret love, as I liked to call him, was more caring and loving and was always there for me.

We lay in bed, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I turned around, so our bodies were now facing each other. I stretched my neck up and kissed him. It felt wrong but so right. He looked down at me smiling then kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. This was he first time he'd said that to me, I was glad as I felt the same way.

"I love you too." I whispered. "But don't you feel guilty about what were doing?" I asked him as he stroked my hair.

"Sort of, but you don't love Emmet anymore do you?"

"No but I still care about him. But what about you? Don't you feel guilty for what your doing to.." He slammed his lips against mine before I could finish my sentence.

"I do feel guilty but I love you." he reassured me.

"Aren't you worried Alice will have a vision of us together then she will tell.." before I could finish my sentence again he put his finger on my lip.

"Rose it's okay. Calm down. Lets just enjoy the time we have together." he said. I was calm at once.

Edward's POV:

She sighed. "Ohh Edward why is he being like this with me? I just want him to be close to me again. I feel like he's cheating on me and he doesn't want to know me anymore and I don't understand why." she cried.

"Oh it will be ok. I know he still loves you if that helps. You know you can always come to me if you need someone to talk to. Ill always be here for you."

"I'm gunner let you get back to Bella. Tell her to wear the white dress I picked out for her for dinner tonight." She pecked me on the cheek " Thanks for everything Edward. Oh and sorry I made you lie to Bella, I just needed to talk to you alone."

"No problem. Bye, love you."

"Love you too." she giggled as she danced out the room.

After she left I called Bella but she didn't answer. I tried again five minutes later but there was still no answer, so I headed off to find her.

Bella's POV:

I was dehydrated, not because of the humidity but because of rivers of tears I had cried. My cell had rang but I ignored it. It rang again so I grabbed it too see who it was. It was Edward. Edward. I clenched my fist at the sound of his name, then launched my cell across the bathroom. It kept on ringing so I crawled over to where I had smashed it against the wall. I tried to take the battery out, but I couldn't. I noticed the picture I used as my screensaver on my cell. It was a picture of me and Jacob. I started to think about Jacob then. He had always been there for me. Jake had always loved me, but I had always told him we could only ever be friends, as I loved Edward more. I thought nothing would ever come in between my love for Edward, but obviously I was oblivious. Edward meant nothing to me anymore. I was lying to myself. Convincing myself that Edward was perfect. I didn't know what I had done to deserve him. I knew he was too good to be true. Jacob had always said he could make me happier than Edward ever could, if I gave him a chance. And I never did. I just kept lying to myself, telling myself Jacob was just a friend when I knew he was soo much more. Jacob would never hurt me the way Edward had. Why didn't I see this before. I love Jacob. I love him more than Edward. I need to find him. I need to tell him how I feel. I need to hold him again. And kiss him. I need to feel his burning skin against mine. I want Jacob more than ever now. I stood up and went over to the sink. I swilled my face with cold water and combed through my hair. I grabbed my purse and set off to find Jacob.

I knocked on Jacobs door but there was no answer. I waiting a while before I knocked again. He finally came to the door. My heart was bulging out of my chest as he was standing in front of me with just a bed sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Hey bells," he whispered.

"Hey Jake, oh sorry were you sleeping." I asked. He looked around his room.

"Err no, are you okay? You look like you have been crying."

"I've been better. Can I talk to you."

He looked around again. "Sure come in."

I sat down on the couch and Jacob sat beside me. "What's up?" He asked.

"Well…" I began before I was interrupted.

"Jake are you coming back to bed?" She looked over at me.

"Ohh sorry I didn't realise someone was here." I noticed she had a English accent. Jake shot up and ran over to her.

"Bella this is Chelsea." he introduced me. "Chelsea this is Bella." He had a girlfriend!

I should of known Jake wouldn't wait for me forever. As far as he knew I loved Edward. He was just doing the right thing getting over me and moving on. Only now I didn't want him to get over me and move on, I wanted him to be with me. I had my chance with him and I blew it. I was so angry and jealous that this Chelsea person had come from nowhere and took my Jacob. Jacob was my best friend, I know him better than she did. She doesn't deserve to have someone like Jake. Why did I care anyway Jake was just my friend. Nothing more. Who was I kidding this was breaking my heart. I loved him.

"Ohh you're Bella. Its nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. She looked up at Jacob with her huge brown eyes, she flickered her long, feather like eyelashes at him. She was stunning. She had long, brown hair down her back. She was just a bit paler than Jacob. Although she was petit she was still beautiful. I felt intimidated around her. He bent down and kissed her perfect full lips. She looked over at me and smiled. She has a amazing smile as well and high cheekbones. I had no chance against this girl. I forced a smile back.

"Sorry I interrupted something didn't I? I should go" Chelsea said.

"No its okay am gunner leave now anyway. Ill catch up with you later at dinner, Jacob." I said as I searched for my purse.

"Chelsea will be joining us all too tonight, so I can introduce her to everyone." Jake added.

"Great." I forced another smile. "At least you have someone you can cuddle up to and watch the sunset with now Jake." Jacob laughed.

"Bye Chelsea, Bye Jake." I called as I snuck out.

"Bye Bella," Chelsea yelled. "It was nice to finally meet you."

"Bye Bells, remember to tell me later." Jacob called. I just nodded my head and waved.

I felt like such a fool as I left. What was I thinking.

?POV:

"I killed another one." I stated. He glared down at me with disgust on his face.

"You think by killing four humans, you will become a member of our coven," he spat.

"My coven is formed of the most evil and powerful vampires and werewolves of all time and you think the likes of you can become a member by killing four pathetic humans."

I bowed my head. Why did I want to become a member of this coven? I wanted to be with my family. I didn't want to be a murderer. Nor did want to be evil. Every time I tried to think of being good or just living on animal blood, I felt although a powerful erg pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and only let me focus on being evil.

My family means nothing to me. They were weak and useless. Killing humans is a part of me. The taste of human blood is soo much more satisfying than animal blood.

"Let me tell you the story of how this coven was formed," Belthazor, the leader of the coven began. "Centuries ago, in Russia I met the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen, my sweet Carolyne. We spent all of our time together and soon became great friends. I fell in love with her but could never admit my feelings for her, as I didn't know if she felt the same way and I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. Many years later I realised she was madly in love with me too. We married a month later and moved to live in America. We were soo happy together. Then one day, the day that changed my life forever, Monday 4th of August was the day that my beautiful Carolyne was murdered. We were out hunting, when I suggested we try separate villages, I sent her off the Lathbury and I hunted in Bridewell. Later in the day I was waiting in Fenwick Forest where we had planned to meet but she never showed. I went searching for her and that's when I found her dead body in a bush. I caught a glimpse of a vampire escaping in the distance. I ran after new born trying to escape, trying to catch her, to punish her for what she had done but she was too fast, I couldn't keep up. My sweet Carolyne had been murdered. My wife's death broke my heart. I was a good vampire back then, but since that day, when Carolyne was murdered, nothing else mattered anymore. I didn't care anymore if I killed innocent people. I had only ever drank the blood of animals, I struggled, but learned how to control my thirst for human blood, so why did I deserve to had the one thing I loved more than anything taken away from me? Why was I punished, when all I'd tried to do my whole vampire life was to be a good person and make a difference? Centuries later I had met other vampires who had been through a traumatic experience like I did too and we formed our own coven to punish the world for punishing us……"


	3. Chaper 3: The Wrong End of The Stick

**Bella's POV:**

I was rummaging through my suitcase, that I still hadn't unpacked ,deciding what dress to wear for the beach party tonight. I had to win Jake back. Even if that meant wearing a revealing dress and stilettos. I shuddered. Id rather put on jeans, a plain top and my converse, but I had to dress to impress now, for Jacob. All of a sudden I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey you." he whispered into my ear then tenderly kissing the side of my neck.

He had a nerve. He had just been all over Rosalie before, now he thinks he can just come in here and act all innocent and loving.

"Oh Alice wants you to wear the white dress tonight." he said.

How dare he just act so casual after what he had just been up to.

I could feel the anger starting to built up inside of me.

I tried to wriggle out of his cold, muscular arms but he was too strong.

"Hey. Hey. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just get the hell off me Edward," I barked aggressively.

" Bella?" I tried to pull away but I couldn't. "Bella, What's up?"

"Just leave me alone." I broke free from his arms and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

He belted his hand against the door. "Bella, Love. Are you ok?"

Why was he doing this? Didn't he feel at all guilty for cheating on me? I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Edward." I cried. "Just leave me alone. Am too dam angry to talk to you at the moment,"

"Am sorry for whatever I've done." He apologized. "I'll be in the lobby if you want to talk to me."

I waited for about ten minutes before I opened the door again.

He had gone.

Why did I feel so guilty for acting like that with him, when he deserved it?

I saw him with Rosalie I didn't need anymore proof than that. Well I didn't technically see Edward with her, I saw someone.

But it had to be Edward. It was too coincidental. Who else would Rosalie have been with? And if it wasn't Edward, where had he been and who was he with?

Had I jumped to conclusions before I had got my story straight. Oh I don't know. I was baffled. My head hurt.

I needed to talk to someone. I needed to get everything off my chest. Everything was so messed up.

I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and searched through my contact. I sent Jasper a text.

_Meet me at my room now. I need to talk to you ALONE. Be quick._

**Alice's POV:**

I tried to ignore the fact that jasper had hardly said a word to me, since he had got back from surfing.

"So how was surfing?" I asked him, whilst I applied my mascara.

He didn't look up or even acknowledge I had spoken.

He just carried on buttoning his shirt.

"Jasper." I yelled.

He jumped.

"What!" He snapped back at me.

"I was asking how surfing went?"

"Oh, it was good." he murmured.

Why was he being like this with me? I needed to talk to Edward again. I had been so exited for this beach party for so long and now that I was getting ready to go I didn't want to go. Not with this Jasper anyway. He still loves you Alice. I tried to tell myself. Repeating what Edward had said to me earlier today. But I knew deep down he didn't love me anymore. He didn't even want to know me anymore.

Jaspers got a text through on his cell. He snatched it quickly off the dressing table before I had a chance to see who it was.

"Who is it" I asked him.

"It's no one." He dashed out the room.

"Where are you off to?" I yelled.

"No were. I'll be back soon."

He seemed like he was up to something. Maybe this was my chance to find out why his being so distant with me. I had to follow him.

I popped my head around the door to see which direction he went. He was heading down the corridor. I slowly closed the door over, making sure it didn't slam behind me and crept behind the maid's trolley. He knocked on Bella and Edward's room. Bella answered the door. Jasper dove inside as Bella stuck her head out and peered around to check if anyone was watching. She then shut the door behind her.

That was strange. Why didn't Jasper just tell me he was going to see Bella? Why was he being so suspicious about that? I wonder why Bella wants to see Jasper. Maybe… No that's stupid. Bella and Jasper wouldn't be fooling around with each other. That ridiculous. No Bella wouldn't do that to Edward. There must be another reason. I had a small doubt at the back of my mind about Jasper cheating, but I never suspected Bella to be fooling around with him. She's my best friend, she wouldn't do that to me. I had to check up on them anyway. Even if they wasn't cheating I too curious now.

**Bella POV:**

"Thanks for coming Jasper."

"No problem. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

I looked down at the floor. I was trying so hard to hold my tears in.

"Bella?" I looked up at him.

"Your crying. Oh Bella what's wrong." he asked.

I hadn't realised tears were now strolling down my cheek.

He wiped them away with his finger then he stroking my cheek he whispered sympathetically, "What is it Bella?"

I took a deep breath. "Its Edward… I think he's cheating on me."

Jasper's eyes widened. He looked horrified. "He's cheating on you."

I sniffled. "Yes, Well I think so." I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

It was Alice.

The party wasn't for another 3 hours, but she was all dressed, ready to go.

She wore a beautiful lime green dress, that trailed along the floor. With a green, flowered headband in her spiky black hair. She looked amazing.

"Hi Bella. Have you seen Jasper?" She asked.

I needed more time with Japer at least five more minutes alone him so I lied.

"No sorry I haven't seen him."

Her face turned to thunder.

"Fine." She back spat at me.

She snarled at me then stormed away.

What the hell was wrong with her?

I don't think I have ever seen Alice angry before.

**Alice's POV:**

She had to be cheating with him. How dare she. Who does she think she is?

Why didn't I see this in one of my visions? Of her getting her claws into my Jasper.

How could she do that to Edward?

What kind of a friend steals her best friends boyfriend.

I was furious!

I had to tell Edward.

Luckily enough for me he was walking down the corridor, towards me.

"Edward," I called him over.

**Bella's POV:**

"But Jasper what am I going to do?" I pleaded.

"First of all you need to stop getting all stressed out about the whole situation. Just simply ask him for the truth." he suggested.

"But I cant stand to even look at him anymore. I'm only calm now because you're here. He broke my heart Jasper. I just don't love him anymore. Jacob's the one I love now. How can I win Jake back?"

"Well if that's how you feel about Edward now then I guess you should try and get Jacob back. You could just tell him how you feel about him and hopefully he might still feel the same way."

"I tried to tell him, but then that Chelsea was there, with her hands all over him, and they seemed so happy together. I just couldn't do it. I need to win him back another way."

"You could try to make him jealous. I can feel how jealous he is when he's around you and Edward, so maybe you just need to do a little bit of flirting."

"Yeh, that's a great idea. Not with Edward though. Am so furious with him."

An idea sprung to my mind. "I could flirt with you."

"No. No, don't drag me into this."

"Hey, You suggested it. Jakes gunna be at the party tonight I could flirt with you then."

"And what about Alice?"

"Ill just let her in on the plan."

"Fine then." he gave in.

"Yey!"

I felt so much better now that id got everything off my chest. And I had a plan to win Jacob back.

"Thanks for everything Jasper. You've been a big help. I should finish getting ready."

He took the hint that it was time for him to leave now.

"No problem. Anytime. I best be off now then Alice will be looking for me. Bye"

"Bye." I waved him off.

**Chelsea's POV:**

He had his comforting, warm arms wrapped around me. I had moulded into his muscular chest. There was no place else I wanted to be, right now, than here with Jacob. He then ran his fingers through my hair and clutched the back of my neck. He then pulled my face closer to mine. As he kissed me his lips melted into mine. I was in love. I had never felt this way about anyone before.

Jacobs mobile started ringing. He released me and jumped up to get it.

"Its Carlisle. I'll be back in the minute." He strolled off into the living room.

He came racing in a few minutes later.

"I completely forgot that the party on the beach was tonight. That was Carlisle checking if we were still coming and to meet him in the lobby at half 8."

"A beach party that sounds fun."

"What time is it."

I looked down at my watch. "It's 8 now."

"Crap. We better get ready quick or were gunner be late." he flustered.

"Where the hells my shirt? No wait I need a shower first." he panicked as he dove into the bathroom.

I wrapped the bed cover around me and followed him in. "Your making me dizzy Jake calm down."

"We have half an hour to get ready," he reminded me.

"Do we have to be on time? Am sure no one will notice if were a little bit late."

He thought for a second. "As tempted as i am to just crawl back into bed with you, I promised carsile that we'd meet everyone down there in half an hour. Plus I cant wait to introduce my sunning new girlfriend to everyone." He grinned at me as he stepped into the shower.

"Fine then ill get ready." I sighed. "I need a shower though, so be quick."

He winked at me and held out his hand.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? Since we both need a shower and were in a rush. This will save a lot of time." he suggested. "Why not then" I giggled, as dropped the bed sheets and took his hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Sex on The Beach

**Emmett's POV:**

Her arms were clung around my neck.

_**Now drag our bodies closer together**_

Although I didn't want to I pulled her body closer to mine.

_**Kiss me** _

I didn't want to but I had no choice. I kissed her.

It was felt so uncomfortable and wrong.

I thought about the last time I had kissed Rosalie and how good that felt.

Oh how I missed her so much. And my family.

_**No you don't miss Rosalie**_

_**You don't care about her or your family anymore**_

I almost forgot, I wasn't aloud to think thoughts about my family or the voice, the voice that was in control of me now, would push those thoughts out.

The same voice that was persuading me to join this new coven, that I did not want to be any part of.

_**Yes you do want to be a part of this new coven. You're a vampire, there not good creatures, there deigned to kill.**_

"Emmett," a familiar voice squealed.

I pulled away from Rebecca.

Rosalie was glaring over at us with fury oozing out of her.

"Rosalie, please let me explain." I pleaded.

_**No you wont explain anything. Just keep quiet.**_

"Emmett how could you." she was enraged with anger.

"Please Rosalie. I didn't even want to kiss her. She controls me," I begged.

"What?" She shook her head in confusion.

_**Don't say another word. Tell her that you don't love her anymore.**_

No I didn't want to say that. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her and how I cant live without her. I tried to hard to fight against the force but I wasn't strong enough.

"I don't love you anymore Rosalie," I blurted out.

"You..You don't love me anymore," she stuttered. It broke my heart to see her so upset and angry. I just wanted to hold her and comfort her.

_**Now tell her to leave you alone and that you never want to see her again.**_

No I wouldn't say that. I couldn't. My life wouldn't be worth living without her.

"Just get out of here Rosalie. I never want to see you ever again. You mean nothing to me anymore," I yelled at her.

"How dare you. Emmett what's got into you?" she bawled.

**_Tell her you only ever used her, you never loved her. Tell her you love me now. That you're a member of a new coven so she don't matter to you anymore._**

"I only used you. I never loved you. I have a new family now. I don't need you anymore I have Rebecca. Am in love with her. So just leave!" I yelled.

"Oh is that how it is. Is it? Fine then you go off with your new family and your new girlfriend, like I care."

No that's not how it is. I don't love Rebecca she's just making me say these things.

_**You just want her to go. Tell her to get out of your life.**_

"I never want to see you again. Get the hell out of here." I yelled to her.

No don't leave. Please don't go.

"Fine then I leave. I don't give a shit if your sleeping around with Rebecca anyway, because I've been sleeping with your brother." she spat as she stormed away.

She slept with my brother. Who? Jasper? No he wouldn't do that to Alice. Nor would Edward do that to Bella though. She must be lying. She must just want me to think that to get back at me. Oh why was this happening to me.

_**No she really did sleep with you brother. She hates you. She doesn't love you anymore so you can just get over her and move on to your new life now.**_

* * *

A few hours later…

* * *

**Chelsea's POV:**

After a few drinks in the hotel bar, and once Jacob had introduced me to everyone, we headed off to the Beach Party.

We was greeted by a small, Polynesian woman, who handed us each a brightly coloured, flower, lei necklace.

"Aloha," she said.

"Aloha," we all said back.

"Just go straight ahead, take your first left and follow the path along until you reach the Beach," she directed us.

"How do you say thank you in Hawaiian?" Jake questioned her.

"Mahalo" she replied.

"Well then mahalo," he thanked her.

"Your welcome. Enjoy yourself," she chuckled.

Jake and I strolled along the path together. He took my hand in his. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I tilted my head up and gazed up at him. He leaned down and kissed me.

His lip grazed along my ear as he whispered, "You look stunning tonight, Chels."

"Thank you Jake. You don't look so bad yourself," I giggled.

He smirked then kissed me again.

As we came to the beach it was crowded.

There was Hawaiian dancers, with grass skirts and coconut bras, performing on the stage, along with fire throwers. Doted around the beach were open straw huts that served various foods. In the hut that was closest to us was a pig being slowly roasted above a fire. There was a beach bar in the far corner, serving cocktails in huge coconuts, with sparklers and little umbrellas on them.

There were no hammock available, which I would of preferred so, we sat underneath a palm tree on some sun lounges.

Edward and I offered to go and get everyone drinks.

As we waited in the queue I couldn't help but stare at him.

His skin was pale, white. He had the most perfect features with his high cheekbones, strong jaw line. He ran his fingers through his messy mane of bronze hair. I was lsot in his beautiful, topes eyes. He was breathtaking.

He noticed I was gawping at him.

He coiffed. "Ahem."

I just smiled at him to hide my embarrassment.

"So, how long have you and Jacob been going out?" He casually asked.

"About 3 weeks," I replied.

"Wow really."

"Yeh, Jake wanted to keep it on the dl."

We chatted for about ten minutes whilst we waited in the line, until we got served.

"Can I have three Pina Coladas, two Blue Hawaiians, one Brass Monkey, one Tequila Sunrise, one Pineapple juice and…" he paused and turned around.

"Sorry what did you want?" He asked me.

"Oh sex on the beach please," I relied.

"Erm, ok sure, but what drink do you want?" He teased. I giggled.

"And one sex on the beach please," he added.

"Coming right up," the bartender said.

Alice came over to us to help carry the drinks. She was mumbling something to Edward.

"No Alice," he whispered. "Bella wouldn't do that to me, I heard this all before and i still dont belive it."

She mumbled something back but I couldn't hear what she said.

"Alice, Bella is not cheating on me with Japer. I think your just being paranoid. I don't want to hear about his matter anymore," Edward whispered.

**Bella's POV:**

Chelsea's long, brown, curly hair hung off her shoulder. She had a huge, turquoise flower in the left side of her hair. She wore a tightly fitted, turquoise boob tube. She looked as gorgeous as I'd expected she would.

It didn't really bother me what she looked like, but it would be a lot easier to win Jake back if she was ugly. Me and Jacob had history though, he had once loved me, that sort of love just doesn't go away because a new girls on the scene. I was confident tonight would be the night I would win Jake back.

**Many cocktails later…**

When we had all had a few drinks down us the atmosphere didn't seem as intense. I was the only one who hadn't had a drink, I had just kept to my pineapple juice. I thought it would be best if I was sober, so I could focus on Jake. It had been a good night so far, considering the circumstances. There had been lots of laughing and joking; And at one point Carlisle, Esme and Jacob were all up on stage doing the hula dance with the Hawaiian dancers. Which was hilarious.

Rosalie, Chelsea and Alice all got on like a house on fire. Chelsea was telling them all about how she runs all the big fashion shows in New York with her friend, and all the free clothes she gets.

Edward didn't seem to be talking to Jasper. Every time Jasper would start a conversation with him, he just completely cut him off.

"You aree sooo beautiful" Jake slurred out as he fell on Chelsea.

"Looks like someone's had a bit too much to drink," she laughed. Jake stood up. And stumbled over to her. He held out his hand to her.

"Dance with.. with me" She took his hand.

Failing to do so Jake tried to imitate the Hawaiian dancers. He was making a complete show of himself. It was really funny.

"Oh Jake, Your doing it wrong." Chelsea laughed.

She then grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. She then threw her arms around his neck. As they moved to the rhythm of the music, he moved his hands around her waist and up her back as he drawn her body closer to his.

Get a room I thought to myself.

As I looked over at Edward he had his hand on Rosalie's lap. They were deep in conversation. He then delicately stoked her cheek. How dare he. Did he think I was blind. Flirting with her right in front of me.

It was time to do a bit of flirting of my own. I walked over and parked myself next to Jasper. I ran my fingers through his hair then letting my hand slither onto his shoulder and down his chest.

"Play along," I whispered to him.

He nodded. He then whispered something back in my ear. I playfully hit him.

"Jazz, you bad vampire." I giggled as I battered my eyelashes at him.

I noticed in the corner of my eye that Edward was looking over at us, he looked angry. I didn't care though. Maybe I should just make out with Jasper and he can see how it feels.

I also noticed Alice was staring over at us she looked furious.

I looked up at her as she marched over to us.

"You backstabbing bitch," she yelled at me.

Jasper and I quickly shot up.

"You obviously haven't let her in on the plan, have you?" Jasper mumbled under his breath to me.

"No sorry, I forgot," I mumbled back.

"How could you," she yelled again.

She threw her cocktail over me.

I jumped as the cold water, that soaked through my dress, splashed against my skin.

" Alice, come with me I need to tell you something," Jasper calmly said.

She was about to fume, but Jasper had calmed the mood in the atmosphere.

She followed him over into the bushes, were he explained the whole 'plan' to her.

She got on board with it and apologized for throwing the drink on me.

**Edward's POV:**

I was comforting Rosalie as she was confiding in me about Emmett's affair and how she was heart broken.

"Am sorry Rose, I have to go," I said as I stood up and wandered away.

I needed to be alone with my own thoughts; to deal with my own problems.

I strolled along the beach until I found a vacant hammock.

Alice was right. She was having an affair. I thought she loved me. If she was having an affair with a human and it was because she wanted a normal life, I would of accepted that. It would of still broke my heart but I would of learned to deal with it. But to have an affair with my brother! It must have been hard for him to control his thoughts about Bella when he was around me.

He had slipped up a couple of times about having an affair but he never said in his thoughts who he was cheating with. I never expected it to be my Bella.

Alice tried to tell me before, but I just kept saying she was mistaken and she must have just got mixed up. But now Jasper and Bella were all over each other right in front of me. I knew she was telling the truth.

**Chelsea's POV:**

"Bella and Jasper!" Jake said. "Wow I never expected that. I never would of thought that Bella would cheat on her precious Edward."

I wasn't paying much attention to Jake.

I was just watching Edward take off.

He looked really upset.

Everyone was sympathising Alice as she was the who was ranting and raving, no one even bothered to care about how Edward was feeling.

I needed to go and see if he was ok.

"Am gunner go and check on Edward see if he's alright." I said.

"Oh ok," Jake said.

I followed Edward as he wandered off.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hammock

**Alice's POV:**

"I just never expected Edward would do something like that. I thought he loved you. Your all he talks about." I rambled on.

"Well he obviously just thinks more of Rosalie. This is the real reason why he wouldn't have sex with me. He said its because he doesn't want to hurt me, that am too fragile. And I was stupid to think he would wait. He wasn't getting any from me so he was off getting some from her," Bella cried.

"Am sorry I accused you of sleeping with jasper. He just hasn't been right with me for so long and Edward told me he read his thoughts and he heard something about him having a affair. I was just…"

Bella put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Alice." I hugged her.

"I cant believe Rosalie. She's not getting away with it. She's getting a piece of me."

I marched over to Rosalie. Bella chasing after me.

"No Alice. Wait." she called over. I ignored her.

She thinks she can sleep around with who she wants and hurt my best friend like this and expect to get away with it. Not a chance.

She was sitting next to Esme and Carlsile innocently sipping her cocktail. How pathertic was she? Acting all upset because she had just seen Emmett with another woman, when she was fooling around with someone herself.

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled at her.

She raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me."

"You think you can go around sleeping with other peoples boyfriends and expect to get away with it."

She bit down on her bottom lip then put her hands over her mouth. "Oh Alice. Am so sorry." she apologised.

"Yeh, well sorry isn't good enough."

"I never meant for you to get hurt. I was confiding to him about Emmett and one thing led to another and am so sorry. Please forgive me," she pleaded.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me you should be apologizing to Bella."

She frowned and shook her head in confusion. "What? Why would I apologize to Bella?"

"Oh I don't know. Erm. Oh yeh, BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH EDWARD."

I had caught everyones attention as i said that last line a bit too loud.

"I what." She squealed. "Eww god no. I've never slept with Edward," she admitted.

"Yes you have." "Well if you didn't sleep with Edward then who…" It all suddenly clicked.

"You're the one who Jaspers been fooling around with. You're the one who Bella saw in the hotel room. It all makes sense now."

I cluched my hair. Why hadn't i figured this out before. I was so stupid.

I turned round and looked over at Jasper. His face was ridden with guilt.

"Am so sorry Alice. I never wanted you to find out this way," he cried.

I looked back at Rosalie who kept her head down.

Bella gasped. "Wait then who was Edward with, if he wasn't with Rosalie?"

"When?" I asked her.

"After I had caught Rosalie and Jasper together, I rang Edward and he lied about were he was. He was defientaly with someone i heard them."

"Was this the day that Jacob and Carlisle had that table tennis match?" I asked her.

"Yeh." she reliped.

"Then he was with me. I was complaining to him about Jasper and how distant he is with me and how I think he's having an affair. Oh and guess what I was right. He was off with that backstabbing blonde bitch. I asked him to lie sorry, i just need some time alone with him."

"So Edward never cheated on me...I have to find." She said as she ran off looking for him.

I looked over at Jasper who now had his arm round Rosalie. Are they kidding me?

"Am sorry Alice. I was going to tell you. I really didn't want you to find out this way. I really do love her," Jasper revealed.

If I wasn't already dead, that last line he just said would of gave me a heart attack.

I was speechless.

"Am sorry Alice," the blonde bitch added.

I clutched my hands into fists.

The fury inside took control of me all I could see everywhere was red.

I let out a growl as I went to pounce on her.

Carlisle dragged me off before I could get my hands on her.

"That's enough Alice," Carlisle roared.

He me locked in his arms. I tried to break free but he just held me tighter.

I let out a scream.

Carlisle and Esme carried me back to my hotel room and stayed with me until i had calmed down.

Esme stroked my hair, as Carlisle rocked me in his arms.

**Chelsea's POV:**

Edward was sat on the hammock, bend over, with his hand in his head.

I went and sat next to him. I rubbed my hand on his back, leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Edward, are you ok?"

He sat up and smiled at me. "Am better now that you're here."

I smiled. He flashed me his crooked smile.

My face melted into his hand, as he gently stoked my cheek. He then ran his fingers through my silky hair; Grasping the back of my neck he pulled my face closer to his. I was hypnotised. All I could hear was the beat of my heart pounding uncontrollably. I could feel his sweet, icy breath against my lips. His face was inches away from mine. Gazing into each others eyes, our lips delicately touch. His tongue traced along my bottom lip, I allowed it in. What was i doing? What about Jake? Those thought suddenly melted away as our tounges danced together.

Our lips then parted. As I lay back onto the hammock he held me tight, his body pressed against mine. His lips lightly brushed against my neck. Gently kissing my shoulder his hands softly caressed my hip.

His hand then ran down my leg. Opening my legs, I grabbed his waist pulling him closer to me. Our eyes lock onto each others. His hands explored my body. The feel of his cool skin brushing against mine, made my skin tingle. Our lips met again. As his hands glided around my thighs, I wrapped my legs around his waist, urging, inviting him in. I let out a moan of pain and pleasure as we became one. I dug my nails into his back as our bodies moved together in a passionate rhythm. I tried to control myself, focus on how this wasn't fair to Jacob but I couldn't stop I was just over taken by pleasure to think straight…


End file.
